Babysitter Kiseki
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Bocah-bocah pelangi tersesat di Ikebukuro, dimana terdapat dua manusia yang ditakuti disana. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Bad summary. Warning inside! My first crossover fiction :)


**Babysitter Kiseki**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**

**Pair : Shizaya (of course)**

**Genre : humor (maybe), family**

**Warning : sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N : Hola, untuk pertama kalinya saia main didunia crossover! Semoga menghibur **

**Summary : Bocah-bocah pelangi tersesat di Ikebukuro, dimana terdapat dua manusia yang ditakuti disana. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Bad summary.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

"Ahahaha...Shizu-chan kau itu memang tidak berbakat menangkapku." pemuda berhoodie itu tertawa riang mendapati sang musuh bebuyutan kewalahan mengejarnya.

"_Urusai!_" teriak pemuda berpakaian bartender itu, ia mencabut rambu jalan dengan mudahnya. Dan...

**Syuuung**

Rambu jalan itu melayang bebas.

**Bruuaakk**

Menghantam trotoar dengan mulusnya.

"Hampir saja, Shizu_"

"Huuuwaaaaa!" pemuda raven itu menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut mendapati bocah warna-warni berteriak histeris, melototi rambu jalan yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak. Pucat pasi, raut horor, dan air mata yang menggantung disudut mata mereka.

"Huweeee, _oka-san tasukete_!" dan menangislah salah satu dari mereka, sementara yang lain masih kaku ditempat.

"Eh?" bingung diraut Izaya, tentu saja. Hei coba bayangkan. Saat kau sedang berduaan dengan kekasihmu, bermesraan -dengan cara beda tentu saja- dengannya tapi tiba-tiba saja segerombolan bocah pelangi jatuh dari surga -eaak- (?) sedang berdiri dibelakangmu dan menangis. Apa yang harus kalian lakukan pertama kali coba selain bingung seperti Informan ini lakukan.

"Hei, Izaya ada apa ?" Shizuo tersangka penyebab bocah-bocah itu shock dengan tampang tanpa dosa menghampiri kekasihnya."Dan siapa mereka?" tunjuk Shizuo, Izaya hanya menggeleng. Hei kalian daripada bingung-bingung disana lebih baik tenangkan anak-anak itu!

"Ne, _kodomotachi daijoubu ka_?" Izaya menghampiri anak-anak itu, sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan jarak.

"Huwaaaa Monstel!" Bocah beriris emas menghambur dipelukan Izaya."_Niicchi Tasukete_!"Bocah pirang yang menangis paling heboh itu menunjuk kearah Shizuo.

"_Daijoubu ne._" Izaya mengelus puncak kepala bocah pirang itu.

"Pelgi kau monstel! Kau sudah membuat Kise menangis tidak akan aku ampuni." Sekarang giliran bocah tan, berdiri dihadapan Shizuo dan mengacungkan sebuah tongkat kecil.

"Cih! Monster katanya." Urat Shizuo berkedut.

"Aomine aku akan membantumu!" muncul lagi bocah yang berlagak bak pahlawan alis bercabangnya bertautan merefleksikan ekspresi geram.

Terhenti dari isak tangisnya bocah pirang itu, panggil saja Kise, berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang ehem _gentle_."Aominecchi, Kagamicchi." dan terjadilah momen haru biru diantara bocah biru, kuning dan merah.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa nama kalian? darimana asal kalian? dan sedang apa kalian disini?" Shizuo membombardir bocah-bocah itu dengan pertanyaan menuntut jawaban.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kise Lyumph."

"Lyuta belbahaya mengenalkan dili pada olang asing tau." si rambut merah -yang lain- membungkam mulut Kise.

"Tapi Akashicchi, paman itu bertanya." Kise menjawab polos.

"Hihi, sebenarnya secara tidak langsung kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri tau." Izaya tersenyum riang."Kau yang berambut pirang namanya Kise Lyu_ehem Ryuta, kau yang berambut biru Aomine, disamping Aomine ada Kagami dan Kau Akashi." Izaya menunjuk satu-satu bocah dihadapannya.

"E-eh ba-bagaimana kau tau nama kami." Teriak Aomine dan Kagami sambil menunjuk horor Izaya.

Izaya menghela nafas."Ya, tinggal menghilangkan _suffix _'cchi' dan bahasa cadel kalian."

"Itu masuk akal nanodayo."

"Eh, brokoli." Shizuo terkejut dengan kehadiran bocah hijau yang sedang membawa pot kecil berisi tanaman kaktus.

"Tidak sopan nanodayo, namaku Midolima Chintalou!"

"Dan aku Takao Kazunali, pacalnya Shin-chan salam kenal." Anak manis berambut raven itu memperkenalkan diri dengan riang.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh pacalan tau, Bakao!" wajah Midorima memerah saat Takao bergelayut dilengannya.

"Munch...munch...makananku habis, paman." Tangan kecil menarik-narik kemeja Shizuo.

"Aku bukan pamanmu! Dan siapa kau ini huh!" teriak Shizuo kesal.

"Mulasakibala Atsushi." jawab bocah ungu itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Jadi, kalian bertujuh itu darimana sih? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya."

"Beldelapan-ssuu!" protes Kise."Kalian belum belkenalan dengan Kulokocchi."

"Eh ada lagi?" Izaya bingung, setahunya hanya ada tujuh anak disini.

"Doumo." Tiba-tiba muncul bocah berkulit putih pucat berambut biru muda.

"Hiie!" Izaya berjingkat kaget.

Wajahnya datar dan menunduk hormat kearah mereka berdua.

"Aku tak merasakan hawa keberadaanya." Shizuo masih memandang bocah itu, dibalas anggukan Izaya.

Setelah mengintrogasi ke delapan bocah itu. Izaya dan Shizuo mendapat beberapa informasi yaitu ke delapan bocah itu tersesat. Mereka dari Tokyo. Karena tak tega meninggalkan mereka berada di Ikebukuro tanpa perlindungan. Izaya pun mengajak mereka untuk tinggal sementara di apartemennya. Dan sekarang Shizuo malah dibuat repot karena mereka.

"Paman, paman kenapa kau bisa kuat sekali?" Kagami menusuk-nusuk lengan Shizuo, meminta jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

Aomine mengangkat gagang sapu layaknya Shizuo yang sedang mengangkat rambu jalan. "Paman, paman ajali aku melempal lambu jalan sepelti tadi!"

"Paman, kenapa kau memakai baju sepelti itu?" Giliran Takao yang tertular kepo.

"Paman, lambut kita sama." Kise mengajak Shizuo untuk ber-_high five_ ria, namun Shizuo tak menanggapinya.

"Paman, lucky itemmu hali ini lipstik walna melah muda." Midorima menunjuk gambar lipstik dari sebuah buku _catalog _yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Paman, aku lapal." Murasakibara menunjuk perutnya yang minta diisi.

Kening Shizuo berkedut. Menahan nafsunya untuk melempar sesuatu. Dia memilih merokok untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

'Kutu cepatlah kembali.' Shizuo si monster Ikebukuro, merasa tak kuat mengurus anak sebanyak ini.

"Paman, melokok itu tidak baik." kritik Kuroko.

"Benal kata Tetsuya." Tambah Akashi yang tengah sibuk dengan bidak catur milik Izaya.

**Twitch**

Cukup sudah!

"Dasar setan-setan kecil! Apa kalian tidak bisa diam huh!" Shizuo bangkit dari duduknya, mengangkat sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"Kabuuuullll!" teriak Kise diiringi dengan teman-temannya yang menghambur berlarian didalam apartemen Izaya. Kise langsung saja menarik tangan Kuroko. Akashi yang masih bingung juga langsung ditarik Murasakibara yang entah kenapa menjadi bersemangat.

"Berhenti kalian, setan-setan kecil!" geram Shizuo mengejar bocah-bocah itu.

Aomine dan Kagami meleletkan lidahnya."Tangkap kami, paman monstel, hahaha."

"Awas saja kalau kalian tertangkap habislah kalian."

**Hap**

Tertangkap dua sekaligus, Midorima dan Takao.

"Bakao, ini semua salahmu nanodayo." Takao nyengir kuda.

"Kalian tertangkap, terimalah hukuman kalian!"

"Aaa… paman jangan hukum aku, hukum Bakao saja." Shizuo bersiap memberi hukuman pada mereka. Sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"_Tadaima~"_

Kalimat Shizuo terhenti saat mendengar suara Izaya.

"_Okaeli, nii-chan/chin/cchi/san_." Anak-anak itu keluar dari persembunyian mereka minus Midorima dan Takao. Menghampiri Izaya.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang dengan Shizu-_chan_ hari ini?" Izaya meletakkan belanjaannya dimeja dapur.

"Un, paman dan kami belmain kejal-kejalan tapi Midolimacchi dan Takaocchi sudah teltangkap." Jelas Kise polos.

"Sepertinya kau mulai menikmati mengurus mereka ya Shizu-chan?" goda Izaya, mendapati monster kesayangannya sedang menggendong Midorima dan Takao.

**Blush**

Wajah Shizuo memerah."Ti-tidak, mereka sangat cerewet."

"Paman Tsundele!" jawab mereka beberangan minus Kuroko, Akashi, dan Midorima.

"Ne, minna sekarang biarkan Shizu-chan istirahat ya." Izaya menurunkan Takao dan Midorima secara bergantian. Dan Shizuo melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada yang mau membantuku memasak?" tanya Izaya dan diiringin teriakan pengajuan diri dari Kise dan Takao.

Murasakibara sedang sibuk menggeledah kulkas Izaya. Akashi menggeleng tak minat, Midorima apalagi sekarang saja dia sedang sibuk dengan acara TVnya. Kuroko? Entahlah dia ada dimana sekarang. Sementara Aomine dan Kagami masih setia mengintrogasi Shizuo dan kekuatannya.

To Be Continue emm Or The End?

Ta~ Da~ crossover pertama saia, Durarara! Dan Kuroko No Basuke!

Mind to review ?


End file.
